Divergent Truth or Dare
by DivergentGranger
Summary: Hai guys! This is my first fanfic that I'm posting on here - a Divergent Truth or Dare story. I'm gonna rate it T just to be safe because there might be some dirty dares! Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent, Veronica Roth does so all credit to her:) If there are any problems/ideas that you have, let me know in reviews! I hope you enjoy! Lois :)
1. The Shopping

I was returning to my apartment after another hard day of work, when I heard someone behind me calling my name.

"Tris!" Christina yelled. I turned around to see Christina running up the corridor towards me, a smile plastered over her face.

"Did you hear about the party at Zeke's tonight?! We've gotta go shopping!" I shudder at the word 'shopping', yet somehow it's Christina's favorite thing to do.

"What?" I ask, confused - why would a party mean shopping?

"Duhhhh, we're gonna be playing truth or dare with Will, Four, Uriah, Marlene, Lynn, Peter, Shauna and Zeke, and we're gonna have to layer up! First person naked loses, remember?" Christina explains. I nod vaguely, remembering Uriah telling us all about his and Zeke's awesome truth or dare party's.

Christina drags across the pit and to the dauntless shopping mall, full of all the clothes you could imagine, and we begin to shop.

2 hours, 47 minutes and 19 shops later, we are both bundled with bags of clothes, shoes and make-up, and I could not be more bored; the only reason I even went along with going shopping is that I wanted to look good if Four showed up tonight.

"Just 1 more shop to go" she says, gasping for breath in between words, the bags weighing her down. Full of relief, I follow her into the next store without seeing the swirly, italic letter in the pink sign above our heads: the lingerie store.

I try and pull away but Christina had a firm grip on my wrist, she obviously knew I wouldn't want to go in here. However hard I tried, Christina was not letting go so my only choice was to put up with it. Christina treated me to a lacy black bra with matching panties and told me to thank her later when we were playing truth or dare.

Finally, the shopping ended and we returned to Christina's apartment to get ready. I just sat still while Christina straightened my hair, applied my makeup and chose my outfit; even though I didn't enjoy the shopping, I have to say that Christina has done a good job.

Smiling to myself, I think: I look good.

Christina takes her time getting herself ready, making sure she looks even better than normal. Slowly, we make our way to Zeke's apartment arriving fashionably late.


	2. The Closet

Uriah answers the door, and a scent of alcohol wafts up my nose, although no on seems to be drunk yet. I scan the room for Tobias and I join him on the couch. I hear the music quieten, and Zeke and Uriah shout in unison "IT'S TIME TO PLAY TRUTH OR DARE!" However much they deny it, they are so similar.

Immediately Christina calls first go, and turns to Tobias, an evil glint in her eye. "Truth or Dare, Four?"

He has no choice but to answer dare, as he wouldn't like to reveal anything about his troubled last. "Dare." he answers, confidently.

Christina's smile widens and I become nervous, yet Tobias it completely under control.

"Play 7 minutes in heaven..." She scans the room, her eyes settling on mine. "With Tris!"

My mind races through emotions: happy because I love Four and this could be a great opportunity, grateful to Christina for the dare, nervous because I have never done anything serious in a relationship before, annoyed because I'm not sure if I want to do this...

Tobias stands up, and I follow him into the closet. I hear Uriah start the timer and here we are; 2 people, 1 suffering from claustrophobia, crammed into a small space together. Tobias doesn't seem bothered about the space - his eyes look deep, mysterious, yet certain. They look to mine "Hey Tris, we could just pretend so something happened?" He phrased it like a question. I shake my head, I'm completely fine with it - I got over my fear of intimacy a long time ago.

I reach forward and press my lips into his, no space between us, the air seems full of passion. The kiss grows deeper, stronger, and my hand reaches up the back of his t-shirt, tracing the outlines of his tattoos from memory.

Without realising, the doors open and everyone sees Tobias and I, but I don't care - why shouldn't they know? We awkwardly return to our spot on the couch, everyone staring.

Tobias quickly changes the subject, and looking at Marlene he asks "Truth or Dare?" Marlene answers truth so Uriah yells "PANSYCAKE!" at her, but she takes no notice.

"Out of everyone in this room, who would you like to kiss the most?" he asks, in a girly tone. "Uriah," she murmurs, so quiet no one can hear. Seeing all the confused expressions she repeats "URIAH!" She looks embarrassed, but Uriah couldn't look happier.

"Anyway, Peter, Candor or Dauntless?"


	3. The Proposal

**Thanks for all the nice reviews! they really help - please review more so I know if I should carry on with this or not! Also, if you have any truth or dad ideas, write them in the reviews - it would be reeaally helpful :)**

**I try and update at least every week. I know it's been 8 days, but I thought you'd prefer I slightly longer chapter (it's still quite short ooops)!**

**Lois :)**

He thinks for a while, but then decides to go with dare. There's a glint in Marlene's eye - I'm glad I'm not Peter now. She must be getting her revenge for her truth...

"Go into the pit and propose to the first person you see" she says sneakily, standing up to go to the pit and watch.

Reluctantly, Peter follows, and I do too as 2 people are allowed to go and I hate him more than anyone else.

Luckily for him the pit was pretty quiet except for a group of drunk people hanging around near the chasm. Peter slowly starts to walk up to them, Marlene and I giggling behind. Once we get closer, I start to recognise a few faces - Eric, his girlfriend, and some others, including Lauren.

I remind Peter that it has to be the first person, which is unmistakably Eric. My smile widens and I hear Peter nervously gulp before getting down on one knee.

"Umm, Eric? Do you want to... uhh... marry me?"

There couldn't of been a more confused, shocked look on Eric's face, despite the fact he was drunk. Startled, he ran off with his friends before we could say another word.

Marlene and I burst out laughing - the expression of Eric's face was just hysterical!

"I hate to break it to you, Peter, but I think that was a no!" I say, giggling mid sentence.

We walk back to the party, Peter red with embarrassment and Marlene and I still laughing although we pretty much manage to explain what happened to the others. Peter shrunk down, trying to be swallowed up by the sofa.

"Shauna, truth or dare" he says, quietly.  
"I'm dauntless, bitch - dare!"

"Go out with Zeke." he says, a smug smile forming on his face. They don't seem to object and share a quick kiss. "Alright, Will, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Will decides.

"PANSYCAKE!"

"Okay, how many times have you and Christina done it?" she asks, wiggling her eyebrows. They both turn bright red.

"Four..." he mutters, only Christina hearing.

"What was that?"

"FOUR!"

"Yes?" Tobias asks, jokingly.

"Very funny, Four. Now who's next? Tris - Candor or Dauntless?"

Is it time to panick now?


End file.
